


red in tooth and claw [PODFIC]

by halfdesertedstreets, read by Khashana (Khashana)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: (those last five tags are my M.O. for this fandom tbh), Alternate Universe – Daemons, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Compliant Drug Abuse, Endgame PB&J or Bust, F/F, Implied/Referenced Biphobia, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Jack Zimmermann's Overdose, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mutual Pining, Original Female Character(s)/Original Female Character(s) – Freeform, Podfic, Podfic Length: 7-10 Hours, Porn With Plot, Slow Burn, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, canon-typical alcohol use, if reading 70k while constantly muttering 'please just get together' is not your cup of tea, the OCs are the daemons btw, turn back now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-18 01:36:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17571821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfdesertedstreets/pseuds/halfdesertedstreets, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khashana/pseuds/read%20by%20Khashana
Summary: It says something about Jack that his Isolde didn’t settle until he was seventeen years old. It says more that when she finally did settle, she ended up being—well, you know——a badger.--Or, a Daemon AU.





	red in tooth and claw [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kurloz38](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurloz38/gifts).
  * Inspired by [red in tooth and claw](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16747669) by [halfdesertedstreets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfdesertedstreets/pseuds/halfdesertedstreets). 



> Thanks very much to shipped-goldstandard for providing the soundtrack! It was fun incorporating her playlists.  
> It was also fun figuring out how to make the daemons sound different when they're speaking telepathically, and trying to pronounce all the names of the daemons--sorry if I got a few wrong!  
> also did you know that you have a daemon with my name. massively different spelling but yeah Ciarán ~= Kieran.

[Stream or download here on my site!](https://khashanakalashtar.wordpress.com/portfolio/red-in-tooth-and-claw/)

You will need to subscribe to the site if you want updates, as I won't be adding new chapters to AO3. Don't worry, I rarely post anything that isn't a new chapter notification.

Soundtrack:  
Chapter 1: iloveyou by Between Friends  
Chapter 2: Outlaws by Alessia Cara  
Chapter 3: Stone ft. Sebastian Kole by Alessia Cara  
Chapter 4: Eyes a Mess by Broods  
Chapter 5: Easy by Alison Wonderland  
Chapter 6: Bloom by Paper Kites  
Chapter 7: Just Like Fire by P!nk  
Chapter 8: Boxes by Goo Goo Dolls  
Chapter 9: In My Head by Galantis   
Chapter 10: Patient by Charlie Puth  
Chapter 11: Wild Love by James Bay  
Chapter 12: Holes by Layla  
Chapter 13: I Don't Mind by Joseph  
Whole playlists are linked over on the original fic.


End file.
